Un 14 de febrero lleno de sorpresas
by chicamar1
Summary: serena esta triste ya que pasara otro año mas solo el dia de San Valentin,pero algo que no estaba en sus planes le dara alegria....... espero les guste y dejen review besos a todos


HOLA AMIGOS ….BUENO ESTE ES UNA HISTORIA DE CAPITULO UNICO …..A NO SER QUE USTEDES DIGAN LO CONTRARIO BESOS Y ABRAZOS ESPERO LES GUSTE Y DEJEN REVIEW….

BUENO AQUÍ VA LA HISTORIA 

12 DE FEBRERO 

DIARIO DE SERENA TSUKINO 

QUERIDO DIARIO HOY ME HE SENTIDO BASTANTE TRISTE YA QUE MI QUERIDO DARIEN NO ME HA LLAMADO ..SE QUE EL DEBE ESTAR OCUPADOS CON SUS ESTUDIOS …EL ME LO DIJO CUANDO ESTABA A PUNTO DE PARTIR DE NUEVO A EEUU A CUMPLIR SU SUEÑO, PERO LO QUIERO TANTO QUE ME AGUANTE LAS GANAS DE DECIRLE QUE NO SE FUERA QUE SE QUEDARA CONMIGO ……PERO ESO HUBIERA SIDO BASTANTE EGOISTA DE MI PARTE YA QUE TODAS LAS VECES QUE HE LUCHADO POR MANTENER LA PAZ DE ESTE UNIVERSO Y LAS VECES QUE HE REVIVIDO HE PEDIDO UNA VIDA NORMAL PARA ELLOS PARA QUE CUMPLAN SUS SUEÑOS ….. PERO LO QUIERO TANTO QUE SI EL NO ESTA A MI LADO YO NO SOPORTARIA VIVIR …ES MI OXIGENO, MI VIDA, MI TODO LA SOLEDAD ES COMO ESTAR EN UN INVIERNO UNA ESTACION DE MADRUGADA FRIA ESPERO QUE CUANDO VUELVA NADA HAYA CAMBIADO ENTRE NOSOTRAS 

YO SE QUE MI VIDA NO DEBE GIRAR ALREDEDOR DE EL POR ESO HE TRATADO ….SI HE TRATADO DE ESTAR MAS EN MIS ASUNTOS Y LO HE HECHO CON GRAN ÉXITO ASI QUE ME PUEDO SENTIR ORGULLOSA COMO ME GUSTARIA QUE EL ESTUVIENA A MI LADO PARA QUE VIERA EN LO QUE ME HE CONVERTIDO …SI HAN PASADO CASI TRES AÑOS DESDE QUE SE FUE DE MI LADO AUNQUE AHORA SI ME ESCRIBE MAS SEGUIDO, PERO NO ES LO MISMO …..YA ME DEJARE DE HABLAR DE EL PORQUE AHORA TE CONTARE DE LAS CHICAS. 

AMY MI QUERIDA AMY …BUENO ELLA AHORA ESTA ESTUDIANDO LO QUE LE GUSTABA ELLA ESTA ESTUDIANDO MEDICINA SI QUERIA SER DOCTORA Y SE QUE SE CONVERTIRA EN UNA DE LAS MEJORES …… PUES NOS LLAMAMOS TODOS LOS DIAS …SI SI SE CON LA CHICAS TAMBIEN Y NOS JUNTAMOS UNA VEZ A LA SEMANA SAGRADAMENTE ….. BUENO COMO TE DECIA AHORA TIENE **NOVIO** SI SE QUE SONARA RARO PERO UN DIA RICHARD…. SI EL QUE VE EL FUTURO…. VOLVIO UN DIA PARA QUEDARSE Y NUNCA MAS SE FUE Y UN DIA LE PIDIO A AMY SER SU NOVIA TODAS LAS CHICAS NOS ALEGRAMOS MUCHO POR ELLA YA QUE HACEN UNA TIERNA PAREJA . AH Y TAMBIEN ESTA EN LAS ESTRAPROGRAMTICAS Y EN EL CLUB DE AJEDREZ

AHORA EL TURNO DE RAY SI LA SEGUNDA SCOUT QUE ENCONTRE SI YA SE QUE LUNA ENCONTRO

RAY …BUENO ELLA ESTA A CARGO DEL TEMPLO PERO TAMBIEN ESTUDIA CANTO EN LA UNIVERSIDAD Y……SI TE ACUERDAS DE NICHOLAS DEL CHICO QUE BABEABA POR ELLA PUES TE DIRE SE CORTO EL PELO Y SE AFEITO Y UN DIA QUE ESTABAMOS EN UNA REUNION APARECIO A SI SIN MAS Y LE PIDIO A RAY QUE FUERA SU NOVIA …YA TE IMAGINARAS COMO NOS COLOCAMOS NOSOTRAS…..SIIIIIIII NOS CAIMOS DE ESPALDA ….. BUENO LO QUE IMPORAT ES QUE ELLA ACEPTO POR FIN Y ASI ANDAN LOS DOS TODOS CARIÑOSOS… NUNCA HABIA VISTO A RAY TAN CONTENTA AUNQUE TODAVIA TENEMOS ESAS GUERRAS DE LENGUAS …ES COSTUMBRE PERO ME DIVIERTE TANTO PELEAR CON ELLA PUESTO QUE LA QUIERO MUCHO ES MI MEJOR AMIGA AL IGUAL QUE LAS DEMAS PERO CON ELLA ES ALGO ESPECIAL…. 

LITA SI POR FIN ENCONTRO A SU ANTIGUO NOVIO QUIEN LE ROMPIO SU CORAZON….SI FUE UN DIA QUE ESTABAMOS EN CROWN CENTER Y APARECIO UN CHICO BASTANTE GUAPO (NO TANTO COMO DARIEN) Y SE ACERCO A LITO CON UN RAMO DE FLORES Y CHOCOLATES PIDIENDOLE DISCULPAS Y DICIENDOLE QUE LA QUERIA MUCHO Y QUE SIN ELLA NO PODIA VIVIR …AUNQUE LITA CASI LO MANDA PRACTICAMENTE A LA PUNTA DEL CERRO YO LE DIJE QUE LO MEJOR ES ESCUCHAR SU ESCUSA Y QUE SIEMPRE ES TIEMPO PARA PERDONAR Y ARREGLAR TODO BUENO LA ESCUSA QUE LE DIO ES QUE SE SENTIA CONFUNDIDO Y QUE TENIA MIEDO A ENAMORARSE PERO CUANDO LITA SE ALEJO DE SU LADO LA TRATO DE UBICAR POR TODOS LADO …PERO COMO LITA POR SUS PELEAS CAMBIABA DE ESCUELA COMO QUIEN SE CAMBIA DE ROPA ….BUENO AL FINAL CUANDO LA ENTCONTRO LE PIDIO DISCULPAS Y SE HICIERON NOVIOS ….. Y AHORA LITA ESTA ESTUDIANDO GASTRONOMIA EN LA UNIVERSIDAD …SIN CONTAR QUE TAMBIEN ESTA EN EL EQUIPO DE ARTES MARCIALES

ES EL TURNO DE MINA 

ELLA ESTA MUY CONTENTA YA QUE LLEGO ARMAND DE TRASLADO A ESTA CIUDAD Y COMO EL SABIA QUE MINA ESTABA ACA PUES LA VINO A BUSCAR PARA DECIRLE QUE LA AMABA Y QUE NO ODIA VIVIR SIN ELLA ( NO ES TIERNO) Y DIJO QUE SI LO RECHAZABA LA SEGUIRIA HASTA EL FIN DEL MUNDO YA QUE SE NEGABA A PERDERLA OTRA VEZ NI A ELLA NI A SAILOR VENUS (SI LO SABIA TODO) MINA LO ACEPTO ENCANTADA..RECUERDEN QUE ELLA ESTABA ENAMORADA DE EL…Y DE UNOS CUANTOS MAS PERO ESO NO VIENE AL CASO AHORA ESTA DE NOVIA CON EL Y NO SE SEPARAN CASI NUNCA ……Y AHORA MINA ESTA ESTUDIANDO CANTO Y ACTUACION EN LA UNIVERSIDAD …LO HACE MUY BIEN ..TAMBIO ESTA EN EL CLUB DE VOLLEY BALL EL CUAL DESDE QUE ELLA INGRESO A COMENZADO A GANAR 

BUENO ESA ES LA VIDA DE LAS INNER PERO SE QUE TAMBIEN QUEDRAS SABER DE ELLA MIS QUERIDAS PROTECTORAS Y GUARDIANAS SIN CONTAR QUE SON MIS AMIGAS LAS OUTHERS BUENO ELLA SIGUEN CON NOSOTRAS TAMBIEN SE JUNTAN CON NOSOTRAS EN NUESTRA SAGRADA REUNION SEMANAL. 

AVER HABLAREMOS DE HARUKA ..ELLA SIGUE CUIDANDOME Y MIMANDOME AUNQUE NO DEJA QUE NINGUN CHICO EN LA UNIVERSIDAD SE ME ACERCA DICE QUE DEBE CUIDAR ME YA QUE DARIEN NO ESTA AQUÍ ..NO ES GRACIOSA…ELLA ESTA ESTUDIANDO ALGO RELACIONADO CON LOS AUTOS LO QUE SIEMPRE A QUERIDO Y TAMBIEN ME ENSEÑO A ANDAR EN MOTO Y EN MI CUMPLEAÑOS LAS OUTERS ME REGALARON UNA SIIIIIIII TENGO MOTO JIJIJIJI …YA SIGAMOS MEJOR CON HARUKA BUENO A ELLA LE VA BIEN EN A UNIVERSIDAD A ELLA LA VEO MAS QUE A LAS OTRAS YA QUE LA FACULTAD DE ELLA ESTA EN EL MISMO EDIFICIO QUE EN LA MIA MIENTRAS QUE LAS DEMAS ESTAN EN LA DE AL LADO PERO COMO ES TAN GRANDE POCAS VECES NOS TOPAMOS AUNQUE PARA EL ALMUERZO CASI SIEMPRE NOS VEMOS EN LA CAFETERIA DE LA UNIVERSIDAD … HARUKA TODAVIA SIGUE EN ESAS RELACIONES QUE TENIA CON MICHIRU PUES SE QUIEREN MUCHO JIJIJI AUNQUE LO QUE MAS ME DA RISA ES QUE MICHIRU ES LA QUE ME AYUDA A ESCAPARME DE HARUKA CUANDO TENGO QUE ESTUDIAR CON UNOS AMIGOS O PARA HACER TRABAJOS …SI LO SE ES MUY SOBREPROTECTORA

MICHIRU ELLA SIEMPRE TAN ELEGANTE Y CULTA AHORA ESTUDIA MUSICA EN LA MISMA FACULTAD QUE YO SOLO QUE EN DIFERENTE CARRERA ELLA ES MUY BUENA CONMIGO Y COMPRENDE QUE YO TAMBIEN DEBO DIVERTIRME SOLO QUE SIEMPRE ME DA UN SERMON GRANDE DE QUE TENGO A DARIEN Y QUE NO VAYA A COMETER NINGUNA TONTERIA……… .PERO EN FIN ESO NO IMPORTA YA QUE SIEMPRE ME SALGO CON LA MIA Y TERMINAN AYUDÁNDOME EN MIS CAPRICHOS…TAMBIEN HA DADO VARIOS CONCIERTOS EN LOS QUE LE HA IDO EXCELENTE AHHH Y ANTES DE QUE ME OLVIDE APRENDI A TOCAR VIOLIN Y PIANO UNO CON MUCHIRU Y EL ULTIMO CON HARUKA .. Y UNDIA ME PIDIERON TOCAR CON ELLOS ASI QUE COMO VERAS NO ME QUEDO OTRO SI TE HE TENIDO VARIAS SORPRESAS QUERIDO DIARIO SIENTO HABERTE DEJADO BOTADO TANTO TIEMPO …..SI MUCHIRU ES UNA GRAN ARTISTA Y MUY BUENA AMIGA JIJIJIJI 

AHORA CON SETSUNA BUENO PUES A ELLA YO COMO SU PRINCESA Y FUTURA SOBERANA DE LA TIERRA LE DI UN DESCANSO DE LAS PUERTAS DEL TIEMPO PARA QUE VIVIERA UNA VIDA NORMAL …SI NO PUEDO IMAGINARME QUE MIENTRAS TODAS ESTEMOS FELICES ELLA ESTE ALLI ENCERRADA PASANDO TODO SUFRIMIENTO SOLA COMO LO HIZO YA UNA VEZ EN EL MILENIO, POR ESO NO LO PERMITI…….TE PREGUNTARAS COMO LO HICE PUES TE LO DIRE APRENDI A CONTROLAR TODOS LOS PODERES DEL CRISTAL DE PLATA, Y TAMBIEN RECUPERE MIS PODERES COMO PRINCESA ASI QUE LANZE UN HECHIZO PARA QUE SI ALGO EXTRAÑO PASABA EN LA PUERTA DEL TIEMPO SETSUNA LO SENTIRIA Y SERIA TRANSPORTADA INMEDIATAMENTE ALLI 

MEJOR HABLEMOS DE LA VIDA DE SETSUNA AHORA ELLA COLOCO SU TIENDA DE MODA CON LA CUAL SOÑABA DESDE EL MILENIO DE PLATA SI A ELLA LE ENCANTABA DISEÑAR SU ROPA Y AHORA ME AYUDA CON LA MIA ES BASTANTE BUENA CONMIGO Y TAMBIEN ME DIO CLASES PARA COMPORTARME SIN CONTAR QUE ME ENSEÑO INGLES POR FIN APRENDI DESPUES DE TANTO AÑOS SI MAL NO RECUERDO TODAVIA IBA EN PREPARATORIA CUANDO MI QUERIDO DARIEN ME INVITO A ESA FIESTA DE ESTUDIANTE EN LA CASA DEL SEÑOR WILLIAMS …. YA SE ME FUI POR LAS RAMAS PERO SOY ASI Y ESO NO LO HE PODIDO CAMBIAR …SETSUNA SI ESA MUJER QUE TENIA LA MIRADA FRIA …SI DIGO TENIA ES POR QUE AHORA TIENE LA CARA LLENA DE FELICIDAD Y ESO SE DEBE A QUE ENCONTRO AL AMOR DE SU VIDA SI …SE ENAMORO Y ADIVINA DE QUIEN ….. SI YA LO SUPONES PUES NI MAS NI MENOS DEL PAPA DE HOTARU SI TOMOICHI ..QUIEN LO IBA A DECIR ..PERO NO IMPORTA SE VEN COMO UNA FAMILIA FELIZ Y ME ENCANTA ESO Y ELLOS ESTAN VIVIENDO JUNTOS Y HOTARU ESTA CON ELLOS LO UNICO QUE ESPERAN PARA CASARSE ES A QUE LLEGUE DARIEN PERO ESO NO SERA DENTRO DE 6 MESES SIP YA LE QUEDA POCO DESPIES DE CASI TRES AÑOS LO VOLVERE A TENER JUNTO A MI Y NADIE LO SEPARARA DE MI LADO 

A VER QUIEN ME QUEDA SI YA RECUERDO LA DULCE Y TIMIDA HOTARU AUNQUE NO TAN TIMIDA YA QUE ADIVINEN DE QUIEN SE HIZO NOVIA Y YO NO TENIA NI LA MAS REMOTA IDEA DE QUE SE CONOCIAN…PUES NI MAS NI MENOS QUE DEL TONTO DE MI HERMANO PEQUEÑO CASI ME DIO UN ATAQUE EN VER A MI HERMANO DANDOSE UN BESO EL PARQUE JAMAS CREI QUE PASARA ESO AUNQUE ME ALEGRO QUE SEA MI HERMANO EL QUE ESTE CON ELLA PERO DE TODAS MANERAS LE ADVERTI QUE SI LA HACIA SUFRIR LO MATABA AUNQUE DESPUES LO MEDITE Y DIJE QUE SACO SI AL FIN Y AL CABO LA PEQUEÑA HOTARU ES LA MAS FUERTE DESPUES DE MI JAJAJAJA POBRE SAMMY NO SABE EN LO QUE SE METE PERO EN FIN BUENO ELLA YA ESTA EN PRIMER AÑO DE PREPARATORIA Y SE VE MUY LINDA CON EL TONTO DE MI HERMANO.

AH Y TE TENGO UNA SORPRESA TE ACUERDAS DE MI MEJOR AMIGA SI CON LA QUE ME CRIE …PUES SI MOLLY BUENO ELLA ESTA EN LA MISMA UNIVERSIDAD QUE YO AL IGUAL QUE SU NOVIO KELVIN QUE POR LO DEMAS HA CAMBIADO BASTANTE ESTA BASTANTE GUAPO Y YA NO USA LENTES Y LO MEJOR DE TODO ES QUE SE COMPROMETIO CON MOLLY Y SE VAN A CASAR …Y ADIVINA QUIEN SERA LA MADRINA …..SIIIIIIII YO SOY NO IMAGINAS LO CONTENTA QUE ESTOY SERA DENTRO DE UNA SEMANA YA TENGO MI VESTIDO LISTO Y ME DIJERON QUE EL PADRINO SERA MI PAREJA YA QUE LA NOVIA DE EL NO ESTA EN EL PAIS …NO ES FANTASTICO NO ESTARE SOLA JAJAJAJAJA LAS CHICAS TAMBIEN FUERON INVITADAS Y LO MEJOR DE TODO ES QUE TOCARE EL VIOLIN JUNTO A MICHIRU COMO UN REGALO SI TOCAREMOS EL BALS DE LOS NOVIO NO ES ASOMBROSO 

BUENO QUERIDO DIARIO ME DESPIDO HASTA MAÑANA YA QUE ES BASTANTE TARDE Y TENGO CLASE NOS VEMOS Y TE QUIERO MI FIEL COMPAÑERO

DIA 13 DE FEBRERO

HOLA 

SI VOLVI YO TE DIJE AL FIN ES VIERNES BUENO HOY ESTUBE DE LO MEJOR EN TODAS MIS MATERIAS ME HA IDO MUY MUY BIEN …SE DEBE A QUE OBTUVE HABITOS DE ESTUDIOS Y ESTO SE ME HIZO MAS FACIL JIJIJI PUES LAS CHICAS ESTAN MUY BIEN ESTUDIANDO Y LLENA DE PRUEBAS Y TAMBIEN ESTAN EMOCIONADAS POR EL DIA DE MAÑANA AUNQUE NO SE QUE TANTO ALBOROTO LE HACEN SOLO ES UN DIA COMUN Y CORRIENTE ….AUNQUE ..QUE DIA SERA MAÑANA QUE ESTABA TODO EL MUNDO EMOCIONADO CON TANTAS PRUEBAS NI SIQUIERA ME HABIA DADO CUENTA DE LA FECHA ..AVER FEBRERO….. SI AQUÍ VIERNES 13 DE FEBRERO Y MAÑANA ES SABADO 14 DE FEBRERO ..ESPERA UN MINUTO MAÑANA ES 14 DE FEBRERO NO NO PUEDE SER OTRO AÑO MAS SOLA PARA ESTA FECHA NUNCA NUNCA HE PODIDO PASAR **EL DIA DE LOS ENAMORADOS** CON DARIEN POR QUE A MI CON RAZON TODO EL MUNDO COMPRANDO, EN FIN MAÑANA LE COMPRARE ALGO A DARIEN Y SE LO ENVIARE POR CORREO JIJIJIJI SI ESO HARE BUENO MEVOY A DORMIR CUIDATE Y MAÑANA TE CUENTO QUE LES REGALARON A LAS CHICAS SUS NOVIOS Y SI ES QUE DARIEN SE ACORDARA DE LLAMARME 

BYE BESOS

Y ASI TRANSCURRIO LA NOCHE PARA SERENA SIP ELLA ESTABA BASTANTE TRISTE POR EL DIA DE LOS ENAMORADOS PERO COMO DARIEN ES RESERVADO PARA SUS COSAS CAPAZ QUE A LO MAS LA LLAME 

14 DE FEBRERO 

HOLA VOLVI DE VER A LAS CHICAS MIRA NO TE HARE LA LISTA MUY LARGA, BUENO CADA UNA RECIBIO CHOCOLATES FLORES Y PELUCHES NO SON TIERNOS 

Y YO YA LE COMPREMI REGALO A DARIEN ES UN OSITO DE PELUCHE CON UN GORRITO QUE DICE GRADUACION Y SALE CON UN LIBRO EN SUS MALITOS JIJIJI PUES ME ACORDE DE DARIEN CUANDO LO VI YA QUE EL PASA EN SUS LIBROS JIJIJIJI 

AHORA CREO QUE IRE A SU DEPARTAMENTO PARA ASEARLO Y ADEMAS LES DIJE A LAS CHICA QUE IRIA PARA ALLA SI ES QUE SE LES OFRECIA ALGO ASI QUE SERA MEJOR APURARME PARA IR 

Y ASI LA JOVEN DE CABELLOS DORADOS SE COMENZO A ARREGLAR LLEVABA UN VESTIDO BLANCO CON FINOS TIRANTES SU PELO LO LLEVABA SUELTO PERO CON CAIDAS EN UNOS RULITOS UNOS CHALAS BLANCAS Y EN SUS LABIOS UN BRILLO ROSA SUEVE PARECIA UN ANGEL DORADO ..COMO LE APODO SU PADRE ERA UNA TENIDA SENSILLA NADA OSTENTOSO 

L: SERENA A DONDE VAS 

S: OH LUNA VOLVISTE 

L: SI PERO Y TU A DONDE VAS

S: PUES VOY A ORDENAR UN POCO EL DEPARTAMENTO DE DARIEN TU SABES COMO EL ES DE ORDENADO TE IMAGINA CUANDO VUELVA COMO VA A ESTAR 

L: SI TIENES RAZON 

S: Y TU DONDE TE HABIAS METIDO ESTOS DIAS??? LE DIJO EN TONO DE CURIOSIDAD

L: BUENO YO …. ESTABA CON ARTEMIS 

S: AHHHHH YA VEO BUENO SE ME VOY ANTES DE QUE SEA MAS TARDE ADIOS QUERIDA LUNA Y LE BESO EN LA FRENTE Y SE FUE

L: COMO HA MADURADO MI QUERIDA PRINCESA…ESTA MUCHO MAS SEÑORITA Y RESPONSABLE DESDE QUE LA CONOCI 

MIENTRAS SERENA IBA EN SU MOTO AL DEPARTAMENTO DE DARIEN

YA ESTABA FRENTE A LA PUERTA Y LA ABRE 

S: Y PENSAR QUE ACA VIVIA CUANTAS COSAS PASAMOS ACA , LAS PELEAS, LAS ENFERMEDADES AUNQUE NO FUI LA MEJOR ENFERMERA PERO TRATE DE HACERLO MEJOR Y EN ESO ENTRA A LA HABITACION Y ENCUENTRA LA FOTO DONDE SALEN LOS TRES DARIEN RINI Y ELLA …O RINI COMO ESTARA ELLA YA ME LA IMAGINO DEBE DE SER UNA ADOLESCENTE Y BASTANTE HERMOSA POR LO DEMAS LO UNICO QUE ESPERO QUE NO SIGA SIEMDO GROSERA COMO LO ERA….. OH ESA NIÑA TAN DULCE QUE ERA CUANDO LO QUERIA Y DESPUES DE ESOS MINUTOS DE REFLEXION SE COLOCO A ARREGLAR TODO EL DEPARTAMENTO DESPUES DE UNA HORA …. POR FIN TERMINE SERA MEJOR DESCANZAR UN RATO Y SE DIRIGIO A LA CAMA DE DARIEN SE RECOSTO EN ELLA Y SINTIO SU OLOR TODAVIA TU CAMA TIENE IMPREGNADO TU AROMA AMOR MIO CUANDO VAS A VOLVER TE EXTRAÑO TANTO LO UNICO QUE ESPERO ES QUE TE HAYA IDO BIEN EN TUS ESTUDIOS Y DESPUES DE UN RATO SE QUEDO PROFUNDAMENTE DORMIDA. MIENTRAS UN JOVEN SE ALEJABA DEL AEROPUERTO ACOMPAÑADO DE BASTANTES PERSONA 

OYE HARUKA Y PORQUE TANTO MISTERIO 

H: PUES YA LO VERAS TE DARA UN ATAQUE CUANDO LA VEAS DARIEN 

D: NO CREO!!

MINA: PUES ESPERA Y VERAS

D: POR QUE TANTO HA CAMBIADO??

LITA: CALMA ESPERA A VERLO CON TUS PROPIOS OJOS 

D: Y SI YA NO SIENTE LO MISMO POR MI!!!

AMY: PUES LO DUDO 

R: SI TODAVIA ANDA QUE DARIEN AQUÍ ….QUE ACA 

MICHIRU: Y GRACIAS A ESO Y A CIERTA PERSONA LE HAN AUYENTADO A SUS PRETENDIENTES

D: QUE QUIEN SE A ATREVIDO 

NICHOLAS: TE PREOCUPES SERENA TIENE OJOS SOLO PARA TI Y ADEMAS HARUKA LOS AUYENTA MUY BIEN 

D: POR QUE LO DICES??? DIJO LEVANTANDO UNA CEJA UN POCO EXTRAÑADO 

RICHARD: POR QUE LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE ALGUIEN DEL SEXO OPUESTE SE ACERCO A SERENA PARA INVITARLA A SALIR LO AMENAZO CON QUE LO MATABA

D: BROMEAN NO CIERTO?? 

TODOS EXEPTO HARUKA: NO 

H: QUE PERO SI LO HIZE POR LA GATITA ELLA ESTA COMPROMETIDA CON EL PRINCIPE SE IMAGINAN LO QUE SUCEDERIA SI GATITA SE ENAMORARA DE OTRO

D: **ENAMORARSE DE OTRO** NO ME DIGAS ESO ME MUERO

M: YA BASTA HARUKA Y TU DARIEN SABES MUY BIEN QUE SERENA TE AMA Y NO TE DEJARIA POR NADIE ASI QUE NO TE DEJES INFLUENCIAR POR HARUKA ENTENDIDO

LAS DEMAS ESTABAN MUERTAS DE LA RISA POR LA LLAMADA DE ATENCION QUE DIO MICHIRU A HARUKA Y A SU PRINCIPE 

H: PERO MICHIRU TU SABES……

M: BASTA O DORMIRAS EN EL SILLON Y NO ME QUIERO ENOJAR YA QUE VENIMOS A DARLE UNA SORPRESA A SERENA YA QUE COMO TODOS SABEN ELLA A ESTADO MUY TRISTE Y HOY FUE LA GOTA QUE DERRAMO EL VASO O NO SE DIERON CUENTA???

D: DE QUE HABLAS …..QUE LE PASO A SERENA????????

M: QUE LE PASO MIRA DARIEN KLA POBRE HA ESTADO TRISTE POR QUE NO LA HAS LLAMADO ….. SI YA SE QUE NOSOTROS TE LO PEDIMOS PARA QUE LE DIERAS UNA SORPRESA PERO SUS OJOS NO TIENEN ESA ALEGRIA DE ANTES CUANDO ESTABAS CON ELLA PERO SE QUE AHORA CON ESTA SORPRESA VA A ESTAR CONTENTA 

A: SI TIENE RAZON HOY CUANDO ESTABAMOS EN CROWN CENTER Y VIO CUANDO UESTROS NOVIOS NOS DIERON LOS REGALOS A ELLA LE DIO UNA TRISTEZA 

D: LO SIENTO CHICAS NO PENSE QUE DEJARLA TANTO TIEMPO SOLA LE IVA A AFECTAR TANTO 

M: BUENO YA BASTA DE LAMENTARSE LO QUE INMPORTA ES QUE ESTAS AQUÍ Y ESO ES LO QUE LE DEVOLVERA LA ALEGRIA ….ADEMAS ….DARIEN LE TRAJISTE UN REGALO……

D: EH………..SI PERO NO SE LOS PUEDO DECIR ES UNA SORPRESA PARA ELLA 

M: UMMMMM UNA SORPRESA NO QUEDRAS ADELANTAR EL NACIMIENTO DE RINI O SI???

**DIJO CON CARA DE PICARONA** 

TODOS: MINAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA CALLATE

D: COLORADO EH MINA COMO CREES ELLA ES UNA NIÑA TODAVIA 

MINA: JAJAJAJA SE NOTA QUE NO LA HAS VISTO ..PUES TE DIRE QUE ES BASTANTE POPULAR ENTRE LOS CHICOS Y ADEMAS NO FALTA QUIEN LA INVITA A SALIR PERO POR RAZONES OBVIAS NO PUEDE**AL DECIR ESTO MIRO A HARUKA** PERO EN FIN CREO QUE CUANDO LA VEAS NO VAS A PENSAR MAS ESO JIJIJI

D: A QUE TE REFIERES MINA …NO PUEDE HBER CAMBIADO TANTO MI NIÑA O SI???  
RAY: YA LO VERAS …YA DEJEN DE MOLESTAR A DARIEN Y DEJEMOSLO EN DU DEPARTAMENTO 

D: POR QUE ALLA YO QUIERO IR A LA CASA DE SERENA A VERLA YA HA PASADO MUCHO TIEMPO DESDE QUE NO LA VEO Y QUIERO ABRAZARLA 

L: VAMOS A TU DEPARTAMENTO Y LUEGOLA VAS A VER

D: QUE ESTAN TRAMANDO 

TODOS: NADA **CON CARA DE NOSOTROS NO HEMOS HECHO NADA**

DARIEN NO LE QUEDO OTRA QUE IRSE A SU DEPTO YA QUE LAS CHICAS LO OBLIGARON Y COMO ERAN MUCHO NO PUDO OPONER RESISTENCIA.

EN EL DEPTO SERENA ESTABA DURMIENDO 

EN EL SUEÑO 

ELLA SE VEIA VESTIDA DE PRINCESA EN UN CAMPO LLENO DE ROSAS SI NO SE EQUIVOCA ESTABA EN ILUSION EN EL CASTILLO DE ENDIMION SE VEIA RECORRIENDO LOS PASILLOS FORMADOS DE HERMOSAS FLORES DE TODOS COLORES HABIAN TODA CLASE DE ANIMALITOS Y SE LE ACERCABAN HASTA QUE SU VISTA SE FIJO EN UN SOLO LUGAR SI EN ESE LUGAR SE ENCONTRABA UNA ROSA ROJA QUE SOBRESALIA DE LAS DEMAS ERA UN ROJO HERMOSO ELLA SE ACERCABA……Y ATRÁS DE ELLA LE TOMABAN DE LA CINTURA Y LE SUSURRABAN AL OIDO FELIZ DIA DE LOS ENAMORADOS MI AMOR Y ELLA SE DA CUANTA DE QUE ERA ENDIMION.

S: AMOR QUE HACES QUE ES ESO DE FELIZ DIA QUE YO RECUERDE MI CUMPLEAÑOS ES EN UNOS MESES MAS 

E: JAJAJA AMOR NO CONOCES QUE EL DIA DE LOS ENAMORADOS

S: NO QUE ES??  
E: PUES ES UN DIA EN QUE UNA PERSONA SALUDA DE MANERA ESPECIAL A LA DUEÑA O DUEÑO DE SU CORAZON LO CELEBRAMOS ACA EN LA TIERRA

S: AH NO SABIA **DIJO CON PUCHERITOS** O SINO TE HUBIERA TRAIDO ALGUN REGALO

E: NO IMPORTA CON ESTO ME CONFORMO Y LA ATRAJO HACIA EL DANDOLE UN APASIONADO BESO 

DESPUES DE UN RATO SE SEPARARON 

S: UM ENDY ERES TODO UN GALAN PERO TE DEBO UN REGALO DE TODAS MANERAS

E: PUES MI REGALO ERES TU 

S: JIIJI YA BASTA QUE ME SONROJARE

E: NO IMPORTA PORQUE NO TE DEJARE QUE TE VAYAS A LA LUNA YA QUE ERES MI REGALO ERES ENTERA MIA Y DE NADIE MAS

S: ENDY ..YA BASTA ….. SABES QUE SI PUDIERA NO ME SEPARARIA DE TI TE AMO DEMASIADO Y EN ESE INSTANTE SE DESPIERTA POR UN RUIDO

ERA SU CELULAR 

RING RING 

S: SI DIGA 

R: SERENA SOY RAY TE LLAMABA PARE DECIRTE QUE NO TE VAMOS A IR A VER NADA HOY YA QUE NOS LLEGARON UNOS PEQUEÑOS PLANES 

S:**CON VOZ TRISTE** AH SI NO TE PREOCUPES YA LO IMAGINABA PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN Y DIJO CON UNA ALEGRIA FINJIDA QUE NOTO RAY

R: SEGURA ESTARAS BIEN

S: SI NO HAY PROBLEMA 

R: OKA CUIDATE MUCHO TE QUEREMOS LA CHICAS TE MANDAN SALUDO …..OYE PERO DONDE ESTAS

S: EN EL DEPTO DE DARIEN VINE A ASEARLO 

R: AH OK TE DEJO CUIDATE BYE

S: BYE

R: BIEN CHICAS TODO OK ESTA ALLA

D: DONDE ESTA???

M: NO TE IMPASIENTES YA LA VERAS 

D: PERO ESTA EN SU CASA 

L: SI YA DEJA DE PREOCUPARTE Y RELAJATE UN RATO 

D: YA ESTA BIEN

SERENA: UM RAY ESTABA RARA YA BUENO NO IMPORTA VOY A LLAMAR A CASA PARA AVISAR QUE ME QUEDARE A DORMIR ACA Y NO CREO QUE COLOQUEN PROBLEMAS YA QUE DARIEN NO ESTA

CASA DE SERENA

RINGGGGG RINGGG 

MI: DIGA

S: MAMA SOY SERENA

MI: AH HIJA DIME 

S: ME VOY A QUEDAR EN EL DEPTO. DE DARIEN A SI QUE NO SE MOLESTEN EN ESPERARME 

MI: SI NO HAY PROBLEMA ADEMAS EL TODAVIA NO LLEGA DE SU VIAJE ASI QUE CON TODA CONFIANZA PERO CUIDATE Y CIERRA BIEN LA PUERTA 

S: SI MOM Y CUIDENSE MAÑANA NOS VEMOS Y SI LAS CHICAS LLAMAN DELES QUE ME LLAMAN ACA ELLA TIENEN EL NUMERO

MI: COMO DIGAS HIJA ADIOS

S: ADIOS MOM

Y COLGO 

S: SERA MEJOR ARREGLAR ESTO ULTIMO 

Y PENSAR QUE HACE MILES DE AÑOS ENDIMION ME ENSEÑO QUE ERA EL DIA DE LOS ENAMORADOS Y ME REGALO ESO FLOR O QUE DIAS ESOS ERA TEN CARIÑOSO Y AHORA IGUAL ES CARIÑOSO PERO TIENE ESA MIRADA, PERO SE DEBE A LO QUE HA SAFRIDO PERO NO IMPORTA YO LO AYUDARE A RECUPERARSE Y A SANAR SU CORAZON 

AUNQUE O TENGO SUEÑO PERO COMO ESTOY SOLA ME ACOSTARE DE NUEVO NO ESTA LUNA NI MI MAMA ASI QUE DORMIRE OTRO RATO ANTES DE COCINAR Y VUELTA A ESTIRARSE SOLO QUE AHORA SE DEDICO A ESCRIBIR EN SU DIARIO DE NUEVO 

HOLA MI QUERIDO CONFIDENTE 

BUENO TE CONTARE TUVE UN SUEÑO DONDE RECORDE OTRA COSA DE MI PASADO …A QUE NO ADIVINAS … BUENO NO LO CREO PUES VERAS EN LA EPOCA DEL MILENIO DE PLATA YA EXISTIA EL DIA DE LOS ENAMORADOS SOLO QUE SE CELEBRABA EN LA TIERRA Y EN VENUS SOLAMENTE POR RAZONES OBVIAS BUENO EL PUNTO ES QUE ENDY ESA VEZ ME RAGALO UNA HERMOSA ROSA ROJA ERA TAN TAN TIERNO EN EL MILENIO A VECES ECHO DE MENOS CUANDO EL ESTABA CONMIGO MUY POCAS VECES SE SEPARABA DE MI, PERO AHORA EL DEBE CUMPLIR SU SUEÑO, EL HARIA LO MISMO SI YO ME VOY EL TAMBIEN A EL TAMBIEN LE GUSTARIA QUE YO CUMPLIERA MI SUEÑO, SE QUE HE SIDO EGOISTA CON TENERLO AL LADO MIO A LO MEJOR LO MAS CONVENIENTE ES DEJARLO IR LO MAS CONVENIENTE ES DEJARLO IR , SI A LO MEJOR NECESITA A ALGUIEN QUE NO LE TRAIGA PROBLEMAS ….SI YO LE HE TRAIDO MUCHOS INCONVENIENTES DESDE QUE NOS CONOCIMOS HACE MILES DE AÑOS ATRÁS ….. PERO AUNQUE NOS SEPAREMOS SIEMPRE SIEMPRE LO AMARE ES EL AMOR DE MI VIDA ….

Y EN ESE MOMENTO SE QUEDO DORMIDA PROFUNDAMENTE DORMIDA OTRA VEZ 

DARIEN Y LAS CHICAS YA HABIAN LLEGADO AL EDIFICIO Y LO DEJARON ALLI DICIENDO QUE TENIAN OTRAS COSAS QUE HACER ***SE FUERON YA QUE TENIAN SEGUNDAS INTENCIONES***

D: POR FIN EN TOKIO….. AHORA A ABRIR LA PUERTA Y EN ESO ABRE LA PUERTA Y ENCUENTRA TODO LIMPIO Y ORDENADO 

D: VAYA PARECE QUE SERENA SE ESFORZO EN LIMPIAR ME PREGUNTO COMO ESTARA LO MEJOR SERA CAMBIARME PARA IRLA A VER ..EN ESO ENTRA EN LA HABITACION Y SE ENCUENTRA A UNA PERSONA CON UNA JOVEN RUBIA DE CABELLO LARGO Y SUELTO PERO AL MIRAR SU MANO SE DIO CUENTA DE QUE ERA SU NIÑA SI SU SERENA LA QUE ESTABA COMPLETAMENTE DORMIDA …..DIOS COMO HA CAMBIADO SIGUE SIENDO TAN HERMOSA COMO LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE LA DEJE ESPERA UN MOMENTO ESTA MUCHO MAS HERMOSA SI PARECE QUE TUVIERA UNA VISION SI DEBE SER QUE ESTOY VIENDO UN ANGEL SOLO QUE ESTE ANGEL ES MIO SOLO MIO …….

SE ACERCA CADA VEZ MAS A LA CAMA Y ALGO LE LLAMO LA ATENCION UN PEQUEÑO LIBRO ROSADO CON CONEJOS Y A SU LADO ESTABA LA MANO DE SU PRINCESA SUJETANDO UN LAPIZ …………PARECE QUE ESCRIBIA CUANDO SE DURMIO ….A VER QUE ES LO QUE SERA QUE HABRA ESCRITO …..Y LO TOMO LO QUE NO PENSO ERA QUE LO QUE COMENZABA A LEER ERA EL DIARIO DE VIDA DE SERENA 

D: UMMMMM AVER Y COMIENZA A LEER LO QUE HABIA ESCRITO ….. FIJA SU VISTA EN SU PRINCESA Y SE LE ACERCA ….. O MI NIÑA PARECE QUE TE HE HECHO SUFRIR MUCHO NO SABES CUANTO LO SIENTO PERO NO TE PREOCUPES PRONTO TODO VOLVERA A SER COMO EN EL MILENIO …..AUNQUE PENSE QUE YA HABIA OLVIDADO LA ROSA POR LO VISTO YA RECUPERASTE TUS RECUERDOS MI VIDA Y LE HIZO CARIÑO EN SU CABELLO ….. TIENES EL TU PELO BASTANTE LARGO HAS DEJADO YA TUS COLETAS….. PERO AUNQUE QUIERAS NUNCA TE DEJARE TE AMO DEMASIADO…….Y SE ACERCO A DARLE UN BESO EN LOS LABIOS CUANDO ESTA DESPUES DE SER BESADA ENTRE SUEÑOS PRONUNCIO SU NOMBRE

S: DARIEN………

D: SH AMOR ACA ESTOY 

Y EN ESO SERENA COMENZO A ABRIR LOS OJOS Y CUANDO LO VIO QUEDO MUDA POR UN INSTANTE HASTA QUE LU CARA DSE DIBUJO UNA SONRISA….. O DIOS ME ESTOY VOLVIENDO LOCA UNA DE DOS SIGO EN UN SUEÑO O ESTOY VIENDO VISIONES 

DARIEN COMENZO A ACERCARSE Y LE DIJO: UNA VISION HARIA ESTO Y LE DIO UN APASIONADO BESO ….. LUEGO DE UNOS MINUTOS SE SEPARARON 

S: NO PERO UN SUEÑO SI…… DIJO CON UNA SONRISA 

D: ASI ENTONCES HAS TENIDO SUEÑOS CONMIGO 

S: EH …PUES …NO ….. ADEMAS COMO SE QUE NO ESTOY EN UN SUEÑO DIJO CON UNA SONRISA PICARA.

D: VEAMOS ESTO TE CONVENCERA Y SE ACERCO MAS A SERENA LA CUAL ESTABA RECOSTADA Y CON UNA DE SUS MANOS ACARICIABA SU ROSTRO MIENTRAS QUE CON LA OTRO LA TOMAB ADE LA CINTURA PARA COMENZAR A DARLE OTRO BESO LLENO DE PASION, AMOR, Y UNAS CUANTAS CORRIENTES ELECTRICAS CHOCARON EN SUS CUERPOS 

LUEGO DARIEN SE SEPARO DE ELLA UN TANTO AGITADO

SERENA QUIEN ESTABA EN SHOCK COMENZO A VOLVER EN SI Y SE LEVANTO DE GOLPE A ABRAZAR A DARIEN MIENTRAS UNA CUANTAS LAGRIMAS LE CAIAN POR SU ROSTRO 

S: DARIEN ESTAS AQUÍ POR FAVOR DIME QUE NO ES UN SUEÑO DIMELO POR QUE SI LO ES NO QUIERO DESPERTAR **LE DIJO MIENTRAS COLOCABA SUS BRAZOS ALREDEDOR DEL CUELLO DE SU AMADO**

D: NO PEQUEÑA NO LO ES ESTA VEZ NO LO ES….

S: QUE FELICIDAD….**DIJO CON BASTANTES LAGRIMAS EN ESOS HERMOSOS OJOS AZULES** PERO QUE HACES AQUÍ POR LO QUE RECUERDO TU NO LLEGABAS DENTRO DE SEIS MESES MAS O MENOS 

D: QUE NO ME QUIERES AQUÍ??? DIJO HACIENDO PUCHERITOS DE OFENDIDO

S: NO NO ES ESO AMOR ….. ES QUE ME EXTRAÑA 

D: BUENO ADELANTE ALGUNAS MATERIAS PARA VOLVER LO ANTES POSIBLE Y ACA ESTOY 

S: BUENO ESO ES LO DE MENOS LO QUE IMPORTA ES QUE ESTAS CONMIGO Y AHORA…..QUE TE PARECE SI TE COCINO ALGO PARA CELEBRAR TU LLEGADA

D: **CON CARA DE ASUSTADO QUE POR LO DEMAS NOTO SERENA**ESTAS SEGURA POR QUE SI QUIERES VAMOS A CENAR A ALGUN LADO

S: PUES NO QUIERO **DIJO HACIENDO PUCHEROS** QUIERO COCINAR PARA TI 

D:**RECORDANDO LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE SERENA LE COCINO CAYO AL HOSPITAL, PERO NO PUDO NEGARLE QUE LO HICIERA AUNQUE MUY POCO CONVENCIDO** ESTA BIEN 

S: BIEN,…. AHORA TE PODRIAS SALIR DE ENCIMA MIO QUE VOY A IR A COCINAR 

D:**UN POCO SONROJADO POR LA SITUACION, NUNCA PENSO QUE IBA A ESCUCHAR A SERENA DECIRLE ALGO TAN ASI DIRECTAMENTE SIN SONROJARSE POR LA SITUACION EN LA QUE ESTABAN**EH EH SI DISCULPA Y SE SEPARO DE ELLA 

S: QUE TE PASO QUE ESTAS UN POQUITIN RUBORIZADO **LE DIJO SEDUCTORAMENTE AL OIDO**

D: EH …PUES ….YO ..NADA 

S: BUENO AHORA A COCINAR 

D: **TEMIENDO LO PEOR PARA SU COCINA LE DIJO** TE AYUDO

S: NO TE DEBES ESTAR CANSADO POR EL VIAJE Y SERA MEJOR QUE TE CAMBIES PARA LA CENA 

D: DI MAMA **LE DIJO CON UNA MUECA COMO DE NIÑO CHICO**

SERENA SOLO LE DIO UNA SONRISA Y SALIO DE LA HABITACION DEJANDO A UN PRINCIPE BASTANTE CONFUSO Y PENSATIVO POR EL CAMBIO QUE HA DADO SU PRINCESA…AUNQUE A EL NO LE IMPORTABA PORQUE AL MIRARLA A LOS OJOS NOTABA QUE ELLA SEGUIA SIENDO TAN CONFIADA E INOCENTE COMO CUANDO LA DEJO SOLO QUE HABIA MADURADO Y SE LEVANTO PARA BAÑARSE Y CAMBIARSE ROPA ARREGLO SUS COSAS Y SE ENTRO AL BAÑO…

MIENTRAS SERENA NO PODIA DEJAR DE SONREIR ESTABA TAN CONTENTA DE QUE EL AMOR DE SU VIDA ESTUVIERA CON ELLA OTRA VEZ …PERO ALGO OSCURECIO SU ALEGRIA…. **Y SI YA NO ME QUIERE Y SI NO LE GUSTA MI CAMBIO….. O TAL VEZ ENCONTRO A ALGUIEN MAS…. O NO POR FAVOR DIOS NO LO PERMITAS…..AUNQUE SI EL ES FELIZ ..YO TAMBIEN LO SERIA**Y SIGUIO COCINANDO CON MAS AMOR QUE LAS OTRAS VECES HABIA COCINADO.

DARIEN **COMO HA CAMBIADO SE HA COLOCADO MAS HERMOSA MUCHO MAS HERMOSA OJALA QUE NO ME HAYA DEJADO DE QUERER Y NO HAYA ENCONTRADO A NADIE MAS POR QUE AUNQUE SEA LO ULTIMO QUE HAGA LUCHARE POR CONQUISTARLA** TERMINO DE BAÑARSE Y SE COMENZO A VESTIR SE COLOCO UN TRAJE DE COLOR NEGRO ( COMO EL DE TUXEDO NO EL MISMO PARECIDO PERO SIN CAMISA CON UNA POLERA NEGRA IMAGINENSELO SE VIEA UFFF MUY BIEN) 

MIENTRAS SERENA YA HABIA TERMINADO CON TODO Y LA MESA ESTABA ARREGLADA CON VELAS ROJAS Y ROSAS ROJAS EN EL MEDIO Y LOS PLATOS CUBIERTOS, ETC…LA MESA ESTABA COLOCADA CERCA DEL BALCON DONDE LA LUNA PUDIERA ILUMINARLOS 

EN ESO APARECE DARIEN Y LE DICE: TE QUEDO HERMOSA LA MESA SERENA

S: GRACIAS, ESPERA A QUE PRUEBES MI CENA 

D: OK, AH Y GRACIAS POR TENER MI DEPTO TAN LIMPIO Y ORDENADO 

S: DE NADA AMOR BUENO AHORA SERA MEJOR SENTARNOS A CENAR NO QUIERO QUE SE ENFRIE 

D: ESTA BIEN Y LE AYUDO A SERENA A SENTARSE Y LUEGO SE SENTO ÉL, SERENA SIRVIO LOS PLATOS 

(N/ALA CENA ESTABA EN UNA FUENTE QUE LA MANTENIA CALIENTE ESTA SE SITUABA EN UN COSTADO DE LA MESA)

SERENA LO MIRO YA QUE QUERIA VER SI LE GUSTABA LA CENA, MIENTRAS DARIEN ESTABA UN POCO DUDOSO PERO AL CABO DE UNOS SEGUNDOS SE ATREVIO A COMENZAR YA QUE AL VER EL ROSTRO DE SERENA CUANDO LO MIRABA NO QUERIA ROMPERLE EL CORAZON SI ES QUE SE NEGABA A PROBAR ….PERO CUANDOPORBO QUEDO FASCINADO Y LA MIRO

D: SERENA TE QUEDO EXQUISITA, CUANDO APRENDISTE A COCINAR 

S: GRACIAS ME ALEGRO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO, Y APRENDI UNOS MESES DESPUES QUE TE FUISTE…….LITA ME ENSEÑO.

D: PUES QUE TE DIRE COCINAS DE MARAVILLA BUENO Y QUE ME CUENTAS DE TU VIDA YA QUE NO ES LO MISMO QUE DECIR LAS COSAS EN CARTAS QUE EN PERSONA NO CREES???

S: SI TIENES RAZON…..AVER QUE TE DIRE ESTOY EN LA UNIVERSIDAD 

D: Y AL FINAL POR QUE TE DECIDISTE???  
S: BUENO…..YO… ESTOY ESTUDIANDO INGENIERA COMERCIAL 

D: UM INGENIERA ME ALEGRO PERO A VER QUE MAS ME CUENTAS??

S: BUENO ME HA IDO BASTANTE BIEN, HE PASADO TODOS LOS RAMOS, NO ME QUEJO….TAMBIEN APRENDI INGLES

D: VAYA VEO QUE HAS OCUPADO TU TIEMPO

S: PERO ESO NO ES TODO **DIJO DANDOLE UNA SONRISA**

D: QUE TODAVIA HAY MAS….

S: SIIIII **DIJO CON UNA SONRISA** TE CUENTO APRENDI A TOCAR VIOLIN, ME ENSEÑO MICHIRU Y TAMBIEN SE TOCAR PIANO POR HARUKA….A VER QUE MAS ….HA ESTOY EN ACTIVIDADES EXTRAPROGRAMATICAS DE BAILE Y SALI GANAMOS COMO LA MEJOR PAREJA DE BAILE CON TOSHI 

D:**FRUNCIENDO EL CEÑO** TOSHI????? (ESTO ME HUELE MAL)

S: SI MI AMIGO, TU NO LO CONOCES YA QUE CON EL NOS CRIAMOS CUANDO ERAMOS NIÑOS SOMOS COMO HERMANOS NOS QUEREMOS MUCHO

D:*UFF*AH YA VEO Y POR QUE NO LO CONOSCO???

S: PUES POR QUE COMO EL SE CAMBIO DE ESCUELA Y NO REGRESO HASTA AHORA PARA ENTRAR A MI UNIVERSIDAD

D: AH QUE BUENO QUE TENGAS UN AMIGO ASI (CON TAL QUE NO SE ACERQUE DEMASIADO)

S: SI………… 

D: Y TU PELO ME DI CUENTA QUE LO LLEVABAS SUELTO CUANDO ESTABAS EN MI CAMA DORMIDA

S: SI HACE TIEMPO YA QUE DEJE MIS COLETAS……

MIENTRAS EN OTRO LADO 

TEMPLO HIKAWA:

M: ME PREGUNTO QUE ESTARAN HACIENDO.

L: SI YO TAMBIEN, AUNQUE TREMENDA SORPRESA PARA AMBOS 

R: SI PERO LO MEJOR DE TODO ES QUE SERENA ESTARA CONTENTA

A: SI TIENEN RAZON 

ARMAND: SE NOTA QUE QUIEREN MUCHO A ESA JOVEN 

LAS INNERS: SI 

NICHOLAS: ELLA ES UNA AMIGA MUY QUERIDA PARA NOSOTROS

RICHARD: SIN DE CIR QUE ES BASTANTE ESPECIAL….Y ESTA NOCHE TENDRA UNA SORPRESA

TODOS QUEDARON MIRANDO A RICHARD

HARUKA: DE QUE HABLAS??

R: MAÑANA SE ENTERARAN 

M: Y POR QUE NO LA LLAMAMOS MAS TARDE 

R: SERA INUTIL

MICHIRU: POR QUE LO DICES???

SETSUNA: SI TIENE RAZON NO SACAN NADA CON LLAMARLA

HOTARU: POR QUE LO DICEN??

RICHARD POR QUE….SERENA NO ESTARA EN SU CASA

LITA: COMO ES ESO

RAY: SI UD. DOS SABEN ALGO EXPLIQUENCE

TOMOICHI: PUES ES MEJOR DEJAR ASI LAS COSAS CHICAS Y DISFRUTEMOS DE ESTA CENA

AMY: SI TIENE RAZON TOMOICHI

MINA: UMMMMMMMM 

Y TODOS LA MIRARON

M: PUES YA SE POR QUE NO LA VAMOS A ENCONTRAR 

TODOS: PORQUE???

M: POR QUE …..SE VA A QUEDAR CON DARIEN RECUPERANDO EL TIEMPO PERDIDO 

TODOS: MINAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 

M: LO SIENTO PERO ES LA VERDAD

LUEGO CADA UNO SE QUEDO CALLADO IMAGINANDOSE A SUS FUTUROS REYES EN ALGUNA SITUACION EXTRAÑA MIENTRAS SE SONROJABAN

VOLVIENDO CON LA PAREJA 

S: BUENO ESO ES LO QUE HA SUCEDIDO 

D: PUES ES BASTANTE HAS CAMBIADO MUCHO

S**GOLPE BAJO PARA SERENA …ACASO YA NO ME AMARO POR QUE HE CAMBIADO**

DARIEN QUIEN NOTO ESTO DECIDIO JUGAR UN RATO MAS MIENTRAS ENCONTRABA EN MOMENTO OPORTUNO PARA DARLE SU REGALO..

EN ESO SERENA LE DIJO: AHHHHHH ANTES QUE SE ME OLVIDE TOMA TE ESTE ES TU REGALO LE DIJO MIENTRAS LE DABA UN PEQUEÑO BESO EN LOS LABIOS A DARIEN…ESTE LO HABRIO Y ENCONTRO UN HERMOSO PELUCHE ( YA LO DESCRIBI ANTERIORMENTE).

D: GRACIAS SERENA….PERO YO TE DEBO EL REGALO YA QUE NO TUVE TIEMPO PARA COMPRARLO.

S: NO TE PREOCUPES EL MEJOR REGALO PARA MI ES QUE HAYAS VUELTO 

D: PUES DE ESO TENEMOS QUE HABLAR

S: **SU CORAZON ESTA A PUNTO DE QUEBRARSE PENSANDO LO PEOR** SI BUENO TE ESCUCHO

D: VAMOS AL BALCON 

S: SI (Y SE LEVANTARON Y SE SENTARON EN EL BALCON CON UNA COPA DE VINO CADA UNO) AHORA QUE ES LO QUE ME IBAS A DECIR.

DARIEN SE LA QUEDO MIRANDO LA ADMIRABA CON DEVOCION REALMENTE LUCIA BELLA Y LA LUZ DE LUNA LA FAVORECIA MAS….COMO SI SUPIERA LO QUE EL IBA A HACER LA LUNA BRILLABA CON MAS INTENSIDAD EN SERENA NO SOLO ILUMINANDOLA SINO QUE ILUMINABA EL LUGAR EN DONDE ESTABA LA PAREJA ERA UNA ESCENA PERFECTA PARA RETRATARLA 

D: BUENO LO QUE NECESITABA DECIRTE ….ES……BUENO …..COMO SABES HEMOS ESTADO ALEJADOS BASTANTE TIEMPO 

S: SI DEMASIADO PARA MI GUSTO **DIJO TRATANDO DE CONTENER UNA LAGRIMA QUE PELEABA POR SALIR *** ( VA A TERMINAR CONMIGO)

D: LO SE …LO QUE SUCEDE ES QUE ESTA RELACION…NOSOTROS YA NO DA PARA MAS 

S: NO TE PREOCUPES TE ENTIENDO…

DARIEN SE ACERCA Y LE QUITA EL ANILLO QE ANTERIORMENTE LE HABIA DADO

SERENA ESTABA APUNTO DE ROMPER EN LLANTO PERO SE AGUANTO TRATANDO DE PARECER FUERTE AUNQUE NO LO ERA DARIEN ESTABA TERMINANDO CON ELLA NO LO PODIA CREER ESE AMOR DE TANTOS MILENIOS ESTABA A PUNTO DE ROMPERSE 

D: EN ESO DARIEN GUARDA EL ANILLO EN UNA CAJITA Y LE DICE: BUENO ACA TENGO UN PRESENTE ESPERO LO ACEPTES

S: SI NO TE PREOCUPES ( TOMA UNA ROSA ROJA COMO LA DEL SUEÑO BASTANTE HERMOSA)

DARIEN SE ACERCA A SERENA Y LE DICE ESPERO TE HAYA GUSTADO

S: GRACIAS AUNQUE NO DEVERIAS HABÉRMELA DADO …. TE PUEDO PREGUNTAR ALGO

D: SI LO QUE SEA 

S: COMO ES ELLA

D: ELLA **JA JA JA PENSARA QUE HAY OTRA UMMM LE VOY A SEGUIR EL JUEGO**

S: SI 

D: BUENO ELLA ES RUBIA, OJOS AZULES, TEZ BLANCA ES MUY BONITA SU CABELLO LOLLEVA SUELTO 

S: AH YA VEO OJALA SEAS FELIZ CON ELLA 

D: LO SERE TEN LO POR SEGURO 

SERENA ESTABA LEVANTANDOSE DE SU ASIENTO PERO DARIEN LE SUJETO DELA MANO CARIÑOSAMENTE Y LE DIJO: QUE SUCEDE SERE

S: CREO QUE SERA MEJOR RECOGER LA MESA ANTE QUE SEA MAS TARDE 

D: PERO NO VAS A VER LA TU REGALO 

S: SI LO VI ES UNA HERMOSA ROSA GRACIAS ** LE DIJO ON UNA SONRISA MELANCOLICA**

EN ESE INSTANTE DARIEN TOMA LA ROSA QUE SERENA HABIA DEJADO ENCIMA DE LA MESA Y SACA UN HERMOSO ANILLO DE ORO Y TENIA UNA HERMOSA PIEDRA ROSA COLOCADA ENCIMA DE LA FIGURA FORMA DE LUNA, SE ARRODILLA Y LE DICE: ME CONCEDERIAS EL HONOR DE SER MI ESPOSA.

SERENA EN ESTADO DE SHOCK COMENZARON A CORRERLE ALGUNA LAGRIMAS Y LE DICE: PERO….. TU NO….ESTABAS TERMINARDO NUESTRA RELACION LE DIJO MIENTRAS LE CORRIAN LAS LAGRIMAS

D: SI PERO NUESTRA RELACION DE NOVIOS PARA QUE PASES A SER MI ESPOSA

S: Y ELLA

D: ELLA ERES TU TE DESCRIBI TI TU ERES LA UNICA MUJER DE MI VIDA A LA QUE AMO, ERES MI OXIGENO SI TE PIERDO NO PODRIA VIVIR Y QUE ME DICES TE CASARIAS CONMIGO??***LE DIJO TODAVIA DE RODILLA***

S: SI SI ME CASARE CONTIGO MI AMOR Y SE LE LANZA A ABRAZARLO …..TE AMO TE AMO LE DECIA CON UNA GRAN SONRISA 

D: YO TAMBIEN Y FELIZ DIA DE LOS ENAMORADOS 

S: IGUAL PARA TI MI AMOR 

DESPUES DE MUCHOS BESOS Y ABRAZOS 

DARIEN VIO LA HORA Y LE DIJO: AMOR CREO QUE YA ES UN POCO TARDE TE VOY A DEJAR A TU CASA 

S: EH…..HAY UN PEQUEÑO PROBLEMITA!!! LE DIJO SONRIENDO 

D: QUE PASA? LE DIJO UN POCO ASUSTADO 

S: PUES COMO YO NO PENSE QUE LLEGABAS HOY LLAME A MI MAMA DICIENDO QUE ME QUEDARIA AQUÍ A DORMIR Y POR LA HORA QUE ES YA DEBEN DE ESTAR DURMIENDO.

D: Y QUE HAREMOS ENTONCES??

S:** CON UNA SONRISA MALICIOSA** PUES ME QUEDARE AQUÍ NO CREES QUE SERIA DIVERTIDO ( DIJO ESTO CON DOBLE SENTIDO)

D: LOS DOS SOLOS ( DIJO CON UNA VOZ UN TANTO NERVIOSA)

S: SI SOLITOS ASI APROVECHAMOS EL TIEMPO PERDIDO **DIJO EN TONO PICARO

D: **PENSAMIENTO DE DARIEN "TIEMPO PERDIDO" A QUE SE REFERIRA** EH PUES ESTA BIEN TU DORMIRA EN MI CAMA Y YO ACA EN EL SILLON

S: NO SERA MUY INCOMODO PARA TI ME SENTIRE CULPABLE, DORMIREMOS LOS DOS EN TU CAMA.

D: EN MI CAMA, LOS DOS **QUE ESTARA PLANEANDO**

S: **QUE ESTARA PENSANDO QUE ESTA TAN NERVIOSO UMMM YA SE QUE PICARON BUENO SEGUIRE SU JUEGO**SI DORMIREMOS JUNTOS 

D: ESTAS SEGURA….

S: SI TOTALMENTE ….Y LE TOMO DE LA MANO Y SE DIRIGIERON A LA HABITACION SERENA ENTRO AL BAÑO A CAMBIARSE PIJAMA, SE COLOCO UNO PARECIDO AL VESTIDO BLANCO QUE ANDABA SOLO QUE ESTE ERA DE SEDA Y ERA DE COLOR ROSA PALIDO DARIEN POR SU PARTE ESTABA CON PIJAMA EN FORMA DE SHORT Y POLERA DE COLOR AZUL OSCURO 

DARIEN SE QUE DO SIN HABLA CUANDO VIO A SERENA CON SU PIJAMA ERA UN POCO AJUSTADO A SU CUERPO Y LO QUE DABA A NOTAR SUS CURVAS 

SERENA SE LE ACERCO Y LE SUSURRO AL OIDO NOTEMAS QUE NO MUERDO SI NO ME PROVOCAN DARIEN RUBORIZADO, ESTE ESTABA UN TANTO NERVIOSO YA QUE NUNCA SERENA SE HABIA QUEDADO EN SU CAMA ANTES. 

SERENA YA SE HABIA ACOSTADO EN LA CAMA Y LE HIZO SEÑAS A SU NOVIO INVITANDOLO A ACOSTARSE…ESTE SE ACERCO UN TANTO DUDOSO PERO CUANDO YA ESTABA AL RECOSTADO AL LADO DE ELLA , SERENA LE DIJO: NO TE PREOCUPES NO ESTES TENSO YA QUE SOLO VAMOS A DORMIR O CREIAS OTRA COSA

DARIEN SINTIO QUE SU ALMA VOLVIA AL CUERPO LA MIRO Y ELLA ESTABA RIENDO

D: ASI QUE ESTABAS JUGANDO CONMIGO

S: QUIEN YO **LE DJJO CON UNA CARA DE NO ROMPER UN HUEVO**

D: SABES LO QUE PASA A LAS CHICAS QUE JUEGAN CONMIGO 

S: UN POCO CONFUSA….PUES NO NO SE

D: ME DEBERA DARME MUCHOS BESOS, CONSENTIRME Y CUIDARME BASTANTE 

S: ASI… PUES ENTONCES CREO QUE COMENZARE CON LOS BESOS Y MAÑANA YA VEREMOS DESPUES DE PAGAR CON BESOS A DARIEN SE QUEDARON MUY JUNTITOS ABRAZADOS Y SE DURMIERON 

MIENTRAS QUE LAS SCOUT NO PUDIERON PASAR MUY BUENA NOCHE CUANDO SE ENTERARON QUE SERENA NO SE IBA A QUEDAR EN CASA Y POR LO QUE PENSARON QUE IBA A **PASAR LA NOCHE** CON DARIEN (N/A UN POCO MAL PENSADAS)

LUEGO AL OTRO DIA LAS SCOUT (SOLO ELLAS SIN SUS NOVIOS) SE JUNTARON TEMPRANO EN EL CROWN CENTER 

M: YA LA LLAMARON 

R: SI NO ESTA EN SU CASA LA MAMA DIJO QUE SE QUEDO EN EL DEPTO DE DARIEN Y LE DIO PERMISO YA QUE COMO EL NO ESTABA ERA PELIGROSO QUE SE VINIERA A CASA EN LA NOCHE

L: ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE PASO LA NOCHE CON DARIEN

TODAS LAS DEMAS ASINTIERON 

MINA: A LO MEJOR QUISIERON ADELANTAR EL NACIMIENTO DE RINI 

TODAS LAS DEMAS: MINAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA CALLATE

MINA: OK OK ME CAYO

HARUKA: MEJOR LLAMEMOSLA A SU CELULAR

T: SIIIIIIIIIII 

RING RING DESPUES DE VARIOS MINUTOS NADIE CONTESTABA 

H: NO CONTESTA

RAY: LLAMALA DE NUEVO

H: DENTRO DE 5 MINUTOS MAS QUE ALLI VIENEN NUESTRAS ORDENES 

T: OK

MIENTRAS SERENA Y DARIEN SE ESTABAN MUY ABRAZADOS DICIENDOSE LO MUCHO QUE SE QUERIA Y SE EXTRAÑABAN 

D: AMOR QUIENTE HABRA LLAMADO 

S: NO SE PERO NO ME QUIERO SEPARAR DE TI ME SIENTO TAN BIEN EN TUS BRAZOS 

D: YO POR MI NO ME SEPARARIA NUNCA DE TI TE QUIERO PARA MI SOLO 

S: **RUBORIZANDOSE** AHÍ DARIEN QUE COSAS DICES 

EN ESE INSTANTE VUELVE A SONAR EL TELEFONO PERO EN ESTA VEZ ERA EL DEL DEPTO

RING RING 

S: NO CONTESTES QUEDATE AQUÍ CONMIGO 

D: ESTA BIEN Y LA VUELVE A ABRAZAR 

CONTESTADORA: EN ESTE MOMENTO NO ME ENCUENTRO EN CASA PERO SIGUSTAS DEJA TU MENSAJE DESPUES DEL TONO

TIIIIIIIII

SERENA SOY RAY CUANDO PUEDAS LLAMAME ESPERO NO HABER INTERRUMPIDO 

OTRAS VOCES COMO SE TE OCURRE DECIR ESO SI CALLATE 

RAY: CHICAS CALMENSE NO VEN QUE NO HE CORTADO Y LUEGO SE SIENTE QUE CORTA 

SERENA Y DARIEN RUBORIZADOS TODAS SABIAN QUE SERENA SE HABIA QUEDADO CON EL PERO DEBEN DE HABER PENSADO TODO LO CONTRARIO

LUEGO DE UN RATO SERENA Y DARIEN SE LEVANTARON Y DARIEN SE FUE A BAÑAR MIENTRAS SERENA HACIA EL DESAYUNO AL CABO DE UNA HORA SE SIENTE EL TIMBRE Y SERENA SE DIRIGIO A ABRIR 

S: HOLA CHICAS QUE HACEN ** MIENTRAS EN ESE INSTANTE DARIEN SALE DEL BAÑO YA VESTID Y LE DICE SERENA** MI AMOR DESPUES DE LO DE ANOCHE ESTOY CON GANAS DE COMER UNO DE TUS DESAYUNOS 

SERENA: DARIEN SERA MEJOR QUE VENGAS Y EN ESO SALE HACIA EL RECIBIDOR Y ENCUENTRA A TODAS LAS SCOUT MIRANDOLOS CON CARA DE UMM PILLINES SE QUEDARN JUNTOS

D: HOLA CHICAS QUE HACEN AQUÍ 

AMY: VENIMOS A SALUDAR 

LITA: PERO PARECE QUE MOLESTAMOS

MINA: SI ES OVBIO QUE INTERRUMPIMOS A DARIENEN COMO ""ES ESO DESPUES DE LO DE ANOCHE"

DARIEN Y SERENA RUBORIZADOS

S: CHICAS NO ES LO QUE PIENSAN 

D: NO NO ES NADA DE LO QUE ESTA PASANDO POR SU MENTE

H: JIJIJI ENTONCES LO DE ANOCHE QUE ERA 

D: PUES ERA LA CENA QUE PREPARO SERENA PARA MI **DIJO MIENTRAS LA ABRAZABA POR LA CINTURA 

T: AH AH

PERO EN ESO SALTA HOTARU: Y POR QUE NO CONTESTARON AL TELEFONO

S: PUES ESTABAMOS OCUPADOS Y NO ES LO QUE PIENSAN 

T: AH AH

D: SI ASI QUE NO PIENSEN MAL

T: AH AH 

EN ESO SERENA LAS QUEDA MIRANDO Y LES DICE MIENTRAS MOVIA LAS MANOS DEJEN DE DECIR AH AH ES LO UNICO QUE SABEN DECIR

Y UAN SAILOR QUE ES BASTANTE OBSERVADORA Y CURIOSA ( MINA)SE PEGO UN GRITO Y COMENZO A APUNTAR LA MANO DE SERENA

MINA: E E E E E E S S S S S S O O O O O O E S L O Q U E C R E O Q U E E S DIJO APUNTANDO AL DEDO DE SERENA

Y LUEGO OCHO PARES DE OJOS SE PODARON EN LA MANO DE SERENA

R: NO 

L:ME 

MI:DIGAS 

A: QUE 

HA: TE 

MICHIRU: PIDIO 

HOT Y SET: MATRIMONIO

SERENA UN POCO RUBORIZADA: SI AYER DIJO MIENTRAS ABRAZABA A DARIEN 

Y TODAS LAS SCOUT SALTARON A FELICITAR A LOS FUTUROS ESPOSOS Y SE QUEDARON CONVERSANDO Y HACIENDO LOS PLANES PARA LA PROXIMA BODA…….

15 DE FEBRERO 

HOLA QUERIDO DIARIO

BUENO TE CUENTO DARIEN LLEGO AL FIN DE SU VIAJE Y ME DIO EL MEJOR REGALO DEL DIA DE LOS ENAMORADOS……….. SI ME PIDIO QUE FUERA SU ESPOSA………COMO TE IMAGINARAS LE DIJE QUE SI…FUE EL MEJOR DIA DE LOS ENAMORADOS QUE TUVE….ESPERO QUE LAS DEMAS PERSONAS DEL MUNDO TAMBIEN TENGAN UN MUY FELIZ DIA DE LOS ENAMORADOS………….BUENO TE DEJO QUE VAMOS A IR A MI CASA A DAR LA NOTICIA 

CHAO TU AMIGA QUE TE QUIERE MUCHO 

SERENA TSUKINO MUY PRONTO SRA DE CHIBA 

AL FIN TERMINE ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE ES UN FICS DE CAPITULO UNICO A NO SER QUE UDS. LOS LECTORES OPINEN LO CONTRARIO CUALQUIER COSA ME DEJA REVIEW DICIENDOME QUE LES PARECIO, Y SI QUIEREN QUE SIGA…..MUCHOS BESOS Y ABRAZOS Y PARA LA GENTE ENAMORADA FELIZ DIA A TODOS UDS. Y QUE LO PASEN BIEN 

BESOS 

GRACIAS SILVER MOONLIGTH POR LA AYUDA.Y CUÍDATE @ @ 

LOS QUIERE v

(^.^): D @ @ **_MARINA_** O SI QUIEREN **_CHICAMAR _**^.^ :p (^.^)

U


End file.
